


Drown

by DrownMeOut (DeimosEquinox)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, M/M, Noiz - Freeform, Rhyme, Sly/Noiz - Freeform, sly blue - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeimosEquinox/pseuds/DrownMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly Blue lives with his twin brother, Aoba Seragaki. He also lives with their grandmother, Tae, but they don't get along that well. It isn't her fault, really, she has a right to be disappointed.<br/>Anyway, I suck at descriptions. It's a Sly/Noiz fanfiction with some possibilities of other ships that involve Aoba, but I'm not quite sure yet. Enjoy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

             My hoodie was soaked by the time I made it home. My pants happened to get a good fraction of the rain too, which was just great.  
After a few games of Rhyme and a drink or two at the bar, I had finally decided to make my way back.  
Tae was asleep, but Aoba was sitting at the table with Ren curled up at his feet.  
I could feel their pressing looks as I passed by, but instead of saying something provoking to my twin, I ignore his looks of concern and head upstairs.  
            After showering, I pull on some warm clothes and lay on my bed, playing with my Coil before falling asleep. My dreams were scattered, confusing, and I often didn't care to remember them. Sometimes they were about Rhyme, school, home, and, sadly enough, they were sometimes about Sei.  
I woke up in a bad mood when I dreamt about Sei. I missed him. We were close, very close. He was close to Aoba too, but I wasn't. I wasn't close to anyone anymore. Well, except...  
           I groan, irritated, as my Coil wakes me up for school. My hair was tangled, but it hurt like a bitch when I tried to run my fingers through it.  
So, like always, I don't bother with it.  
"Sly."  
             The way Ren says my name sounds weird. I grunt in response, showing that I'm awake. Aoba's allmate totters to his bed. "Aoba."  
Aoba wasn't awake, so Ren licks his face. I turn away, going to my dresser to find my clothes for the day.  
"Sly?" Aoba asks, rubbing his eye.  
I whip around, glaring at him.  
Aoba and I look at each other for a while, before he breaks the stare. He goes to his dresser, pulling out some clothes.  
             I was about to ignore him and mind my own business, but then I saw a flash of yellow.  
Like the tacky bastard my brother is, he normally just wore blue and had some black socks.  
Anger flared in me, coming as quick as it always did. I rip the yellow socks from his hand. "Really? I told you to burn these."  
"They're just socks." Aoba complains.  
             I hear Tae come up the stairs, which stops me from slapping him. "They're disgusting. I'm burning these. Go get new socks." When he just blankly stares, I hiss, "Now."  
Never would I tell him that they reminded me of that asshole I had to run off a while ago, some guy by the name of Mink. It took forever to get him to switch schools, but my effort was well wasted.  
I would never tell anyone that it was also because I had a huge crush on Mink back in the day, and crushes are dangerous.  
Especially on people like him.  
             Aoba eventually complies, walking to his dresser and getting black socks instead. I snatch my own clothes and change in the bedroom as he changes in the bathroom.  
"Are you ready?" I snap after he comes back into the bedroom fifteen minutes later.  
Aoba frowns. "Yeah."  
I shove past him as he grabs his bag. Tae pushes us out the door, telling us we had better not be late.  
"Koujaku should be here soon." Aoba says as we enter the school.  
A smile creeps onto my face. "I don't want to hear about your little boyfriend, Aoba."  
"He isn't my boyfriend, Sly!"  
"He is."  
             "I could say the same about Noiz."  
"I don't walk into the school and go, 'Ooh, Noiz should be here soon!'" I fake swoon, falling onto my twin.  
Aoba shoves me off. "That's because Noiz is always here."  
"Not my fault your little boy toy likes to skip school."  
"He doesn't skip!"  
             His words go through one ear and out the other, though, because I had started laughing.  
"Yo."  
I pause, seeing that Noiz had walked up to us. Aoba smirks. "I found Koujaku. I'll leave you two alone."  
I glare at him until I cannot see him anymore, then turn to Noiz.  
I ignore the little flutter in my chest at the sight of him, angry at it. Sly Blue doesn't "like" people. Definitely not. Not one person. No one. Not anymore. No.  
             "Hey." I reply, walking with him to our first hour.


	2. Rhyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messing with Noiz is one thing, but you don't touch Aoba  
> Or Sly gets mad  
> And that's not fun  
> Yeah  
> Descriptions

                "Excuse me, Noiz?" an all too familiar voice asks. "Could we speak with you for a few minutes?"   
I turn, locking eyes with Trip. Virus was next to him, smiling like he always did.   
I smile in turn, feeling the sharp edges of it.   
Making my way to third hour before I'm late, I seethe. Those two were sneaky, and whatever business they wanted with Noiz couldn't be good.   
                Aoba frowns as I enter the room. "Are you okay?"   
"Just peachy." I snap.   
"What did Trip and Virus want with your boyfriend?"   
"He's not my boyfriend. They probably wanted to sell him some drugs or some shit, I don't know."   
I did interrogate Noiz later. He remains expressionless as he says, "They asked if you and I were a thing."   
I feel my cheeks heat, ready to be pissed off. "What did you tell them?"   
"I said it was none of their business."   
                "That implies that we're dating, Noiz." I grin.   
"It doesn't imply anything."   
I laugh. It was a lie and we both knew it.  
...Well, I hope we both knew it.   
Noiz was a bit dense.   
That thought makes me laugh harder, throwing my head back. People in the row behind me all jump, alarmed.   
They should be used to it by now.   
                "Ha... Ha. You're funny, Noiz."  
He gives me a strange look. I was used to that, really.   
I got used to a lot of things. Adapting was a trait I had to adopt.   
"A lot of people think we're dating." I tell him.   
"Who else does?"   
"Aoba. Ren, probably."   
"Ren doesn't count. He's an allmate."   
I feel a twinge of rage. "Don't talk about Ren that way."   
Noiz frowns, narrowing his eyes a bit. I shift in my seat, glaring at the front of the room. It took everything I had not to slam him into the desks, but if he said one more fucking word...  
                Luckily, he didn't. I left the class with my blood boiling.   
I got my stuff, ready to leave for home. I liked to be home sooner than Aoba, it gave me a small sense of security.   
It didn't help when I heard a voice groan. "Virus, Trip, plea..."   
The voice is cut off with a sob. It was a very familiar voice, full of sorrow and fear.   
Aoba.   
                I don't think I've ever run so fast.   
I'm Sly Blue.   
I don't fucking run.   
My twin was backed up against the wall, shivering in fear as Trip presses him against it.   
As much as I tend to dislike Aoba, I was not going to let anyone defile him.  
Especially not Trip or Virus.   
                I initiate a drive by.   
"Sly. Instructions." Ren says, standing beside me in his tall form.   
"Jubilation set." I tell him.   
Virus's allmate fires a shot at us, but I was in no mood. Ren blocks it as he fires the cannon.   
I gather the energy in my hand, readying the arena to warp. "Destruction... And death."   
The Rhyme arena warps around us, squeezing the center. It explodes, firing Virus and Trip away from us. I hold onto Ren, making sure he doesn't fly and hit something.   
                When Rhyme ends, Ren was a regular ball of fur in my arms again.   
"Aoba." the dog reminds me.   
I look at Aoba, who was sitting in a ball against the alleyway.   
Setting Ren down, I lift my twin into my arms.   
"Sly!" he complains, trying to wiggle out of my grip.  
"Shut the fuck up, you're hurt." I walk toward home. Ren follows silently, his bushy tail swishing.   
"Sly, what happened?" Aoba asks, hooking his arms around my neck.   
                I look at him, my lips in a hard line. "You have the memory of a goldfish."   
Aoba stares at me, then looks away. "Asshole."   
"Can't argue with that."   
He's silent after that. I set him down before we go inside, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.   
"What's wrong?" Tae asks.  
"Bullies. I kicked their asses." I brag, not letting on that I may or may not have killed them.   
Tae makes a 'hmph' sound. "Is it major?"   
"No, Granny. I can get it." Aoba assures her, wincing.   
                I look at him like he's an idiot. He probably didn't want Tae to worry, but she was a doctor.   
"Don't be stupid, Aoba." she says, as if she had read my thoughts. "If there's something I need to take care of, tell me now."   
"I'm fine, Granny. Sly fought them off and helped me back. I'll be okay."   
"You better." she says, then goes in the direction of her room. "I'm going to bed. Get yourselves cleaned up and go to bed as well."   
"Yes, Granny." Aoba replies.   
"Alright." I sigh.   
                We head upstairs to our room. Ren obediently follows, the only task he seemed to know.   
Aoba uses the bathroom first. I sit on the bed. Ren hops up on it, his little paws under his body. "Thank you for helping Aoba."   
I snort. "Why are you thanking me for that?"   
"It shows you care."   
I laugh harshly. "I don't care about him. I would have gotten in trouble if I didn't save his dumb ass."   
                Ren just stares at me. I glare at him. He didn't believe a word I said.   
"Would you have thanked Aoba for saving me?" I snap in irritation.  
"Yes."  
"Fucking liar."   
Ren looks at the bathroom door at the same time I do as it opens. Aoba runs the brush carefully through his hair. "I'm done, you can go in now."   
                I do. I didn't really get dirty and I bathed last night, so I sat on the floor, fully clothed. I press my ear against the door to see if they were talking.   
"Ow." Aoba says.   
"Aoba. You need to be a little more careful with your leg."   
"I'll be fine, Ren."  
Ren doesn't reply. I hear him curl up, probably resting his head on his little paws.   
                Aoba goes to sleep shortly after. My Coil vibrates.   
Curious, I check it.   
_From: Noiz_  
_Hey, are you still awake?_


End file.
